Sakura
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Sakura (rewritten): Pertemuan Pertama / Yzak tidak tahu bahwa pohon sakura yang ditendangnya berpenghuni. Damn! Yzak bersumpah kalau waktu itu ia melihat semua di sekitar gadis itu berubah menjadi Pink! PINK! / YS/AU/romansa/(mungkin, semoga) kumpulan one-shot


**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny bukan punya saya. Kalau iya, Yzak bakal saya jadiin Hero-In-the-Dark-nya GS/D. Shiho bakal punya voice actress. :P**

 **Warning : YzakxShiho. OOC. Romens. Kumpulan one-shot ajalah (lebih lengkapnya di A/N). Rewrite dari fanfiksi saya dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Sakura: _Pertemuan Pertama_**

* * *

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu jika mereka berdua bertemu di musim semi, saat tahun ajaran baru sebagai murid SMA di mulai. Masih mereka ingat dengan jelas di mana mereka saling bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya. Diam-diam tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melupakannya. Kenangan itu terlalu berharga jika hanya dilewatkan begitu saja.

Di sudut barat taman sekolah, tengah hari lewat beberapa puluh menit seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang terbangun karena mendengar suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Bagi gadis itu, hari pertama tahun ajaran baru tidaklah begitu penting, oleh karenanya ia berani meninggalkan kelas yang mungkin saja sekarang sedang diceramahi oleh wali kelas yang sibuk memperkenalkan dirinya, dilain sisi murid-murid yang ada malah sibuk bergosip ria. Ya, tidak begitu penting apalagi saat gadis itu harus bekerja lembur malam sebelumnya sehingga membuatnya mengantuk di siang hari, seperti hari ini. Tapi malang, kegiatan santainya harus terganggu karena mendengar seseorang sedang mengeluarkan kata makian sambil menendang sisi lain pohon yang sedang gadis itu jadikan sandaran untuk tidur.

Ia terbangun dengan berat hati, kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat lalu membenci siapapun yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan sedikit melakukan peregangan ringan, gadis itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melirik seseorang yang tengah terkejut di balik pohon besar yang ia jadikan sandaran untuk tidur.

Gadis itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya untuk membersihkan tanah yang tertempel. Lalu sedikit mengibaskan rambut coklat gelap panjangnya yang entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak ada keinginan untuk mengikatnya. Dengan rasa terganggu yang jelas terpatri di wajah ayunya ia berkata kepada pemuda yang memiliki tinggi beberapa inchi di atasnya tersebut, "Kau mengganggu tidurku," hanya sebuah kalimat pernyataan yang singkat, namun tidak ada nada tinggi di dalamnya.

"A-Apa?! Enak saja!" tapi malah pemuda itu yang berteriak tidak terima.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang harus disyukuri, salah satunya adalah ia dibentuk oleh Tuhan menjadi orang yang sama sekali tidak mudah terpancing emosi meski orang yang di hadapannya membentak-bentaknya sekalipun. Gadis itu memiliki kepribadian yang cenderung tenang.

Angin musim semi bertiup, membawa kelopak sakura yang gugur dari pohonnya berterbangan mengikuti arah angin. Indah ...

Dalam pengelihatannya, pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu sedikit melebarkan kelopak mata, menampilkan iris biru laut dalam yang masih menatapnya tajam. Entahlah, mungkin karena panas matahari dan kulit pemuda itu yang cenderung pucat, tidak lupa bahwa ia sedang menahan amarah (yang gadis itu asumsikan demikian) wajahnya terlihat merona. Hilang sudah rasa kesal itu terbawa angin musim semi siang hari ini.

Sebuah benda kecil dan ringan bewarna merah muda jatuh tepat di atas kepala silver pemuda itu.

Tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, gadis _brunette_ itu diam-diam mendekati sang pemuda, lalu berjinjit mengambil sebuah kelopak sakura yang berada di kepalanya.

"Bentuknya aneh," ucapnya terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa detik ia sempat membolak-balikkan kelopak bunga sakura tersebut, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kemudian ia menengadah menatap pemuda yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak begitu peduli dengan apapun yang ia rasakan saat itu, ia mengambil tangan orang asing di hadapannya, lalu menaruh kelopak bunga sakura tersebut di atas telapak tangan kiri pemuda itu dengan bahu terangkat dan ekspresi heran.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dengan itu Shiho Hahnenfuss pergi, meninggalkan sang pemuda dengan sebuah kelopak bunga sakura berbentuk hati yang ia simpan selama beberapa tahun ini.

* * *

Beberapa minggu lalu, ada kejadian tak terduga yang menyebabkan seorang pemuda berambut silver merasa bahwa kebodohan sedang menyerangnya. Hey, tapi menurut banyak orang Yzak Joule tidak pernah bodoh. Ya, tidak mungkin! Jika bodoh, ia tidak akan mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam ujian untuk masuk ke dalam Voltaire High, sebuah sekolah swasta terdepan di kota Aprilius, kan? Namun, keadaannya kini tak memungkinkan untuk bisa dibilang bersikap selayaknya orang pintar, seorang gadis telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang dilanda asmara _-bodoh_.

Ingatan itu kembali kepada penyebab dirinya yang sekarang. Ia telah bertemu seorang gadis yang terlihat merasa terganggu akibat kehadirannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Jangan salahkan Yzak, dikala itu ia memang merasa kesal terhadap sesuatu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas demi meredam amarahnya. Dan berakhirlah ia di sudut taman sebelah barat sekolah, memandang sinis pada sebuah pohon sakura besar yang menjulang di hadapannya. Entah apa yang terjadi kemudian, karena setelah menendang pohon itu tiba-tiba seorang muncul dibalik pohon sakura.

Dengan jelas Yzak mengingatnya sosok itu, seorang gadis memakai seragam siswi Voltaire High, dengan kemeja putih yang ditutupi dengan almamater sekolah yang sama dengannya, lalu rok lipit hitam yang tidak lebih panjang dari celana rangkap yang gadis itu pakai, sepatu _kets,_ kemudian rambut coklat gelap panjang yang tersibak oleh angin musim semi, jangan lupakan pula kelopak bunga sakura yang menjadi _background_ di belakangnya, kemudian wajahnya, poni yang tak dapat menutupi mata ungu hampir gelap miliknya, hidungnya yang mancung, lalu bibir tipis itu...

 _Damn._ Yzak bersumpah kalau waktu itu ia melihat semua di sekitar gadis itu berubah menjadi Pink! PINK!

Oh! Demi Haumea, Yzak memang sudah berubah menjadi orang idiot.

"Sial," sungut Yzak di tengah koridor kelas. Membuat sebagian kecil murid-murid Voltaire High ketakutan melihat muka masamnya. Sekedar informasi, Yzak, pemuda berambut silver terkenal akan sifatnya yang perfeksionis, mungkin karena itulah temperamentalnya sangat sulit diatur. Tidak heran dalam dua hari bersekolah di Voltaire High ia bahkan bisa mendapatkan nama besar dan ditakuti oleh siswa-siswi seangkatannya. Apalagi ibunya memiliki nama, dan menjadi donatur tetap sekolah. Yzak adalah orang yang dielu-elukan sekaligus dibenci.

Langkah terakhir untuk memasuki kantin yang bising. Sungguh, ini bukan tempat favoritnya hanya saja saat ini ia sedang lapar, setidaknya saat ini ia ingin memakan sepotong _sandwich_ untuk mengisi perut yang kosong, paling tidak ia tidak ingat-ingat terus soal gadis _itu_.

"Hei, Kau! Kantin bukan untuk tidur!" Seseorang di ujung utara kantin berteriak keras membuat beberapa yang ada di sekitarnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, bahkan Yzak yang berada di stan kafetaria sekolah pun ikut melirikkan mata meski sekilas karena detik berikutnya ia memutar bola matanya dan menggumam dengan bersungut-sungut mengatakan bahwa antara orang yang tidur dan yang baru saja membentak sama-sama orang bodoh.

"Hei! Cepat bangun!" Kantin mulai berdengung mengomentari siapapun yang membuat keributan itu.

Suara gertakan dan siswa-siswi yang ramai itu semakin membuatnya pusing. Ia segera membuat catatan mental agar segera meninggalkan kantin dan mencari tempat tenang untuk mengisi perut kosongnya dengan _sandwich_ yang akan ia beli. Namun, belum sempat ia mengatakan kepada penjaga kantin pesanannya, Yzak mendengar suara gebrakan meja cukup keras hingga membuat kantin yang tadinya ramai menjadi tenang hingga tak ada satupun suara lalat terbang.

Sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama, kemudian penghuni kantin ramai kembali.

"Itu Shi-!"

Dan saat itulah Yzak sadar bahwa gadis berambut coklat panjang itu berada di sana. Menghadap seorang siswa berambut jabrik. Gadis itu terlihat tak merasa takut, ia malah menatap lurus lawannya tanpa ekspresi. Ia pun sadar bahwa gadis itulah tadi yang tidur di kantin. Ada sedikit rasa panas menjalar dengan tiba-tiba pada dada sebelah kiri milik Yzak. Rasa laparnya sedikit hilang digantikan dengan keinginan untuk meninju orang.

Namun, sebelum ia berkeinginan untuk melangkah demi mencapai posisi gadis itu, seorang berambut oranye lebih dulu datang menghentikan keributan itu. Yzak mengenalnya. Dia adalah Rusty McKenzie, rekan semasa SMP-nya dulu, dan sekarang ia warga kelas 1-C. Samar-samar ia mendengar Rusty mengatakan bahwa tidak ada peraturan yang melarang tidur di kantin –sudah nyata bahwa ia sedang membela si gadis yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya itu. Tidak begitu jelas kejadian selanjutnya, yang Yzak tahu si _brunette_ pergi tanpa mengetahui jika pandangannya tengah mengikutinya hingga ia mencapai pintu kantin dan berbelok menuju koridor.

"Yzak!" Pemuda itu terkejut saat Rusty menepuk pelan bahunya, ternyata pemuda berambut oranye itu sudah berada di belakang Yzak saat ia tengah mengamati si gadis pergi. "Lama tak jumpa!" Rusty menyeringai menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Pemuda berambut silver itu hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban. Rusty hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli lalu mengatakan sesuatu kepada penjaga kantin dan mengambil _sandwich_. Tanpa mau repot-repot menawari Yzak, Rusty langsung memasukkan _sandwich_ itu ke dalam mulutnya dalam gigitan yang besar.

Yzak mengamati Rusty. Batinnya mendorong Yzak agar segera mengetahui nama si gadis tukang tidur itu. _Geez,_ bahkan Yzak sempat berperang batin dengan diri sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dengan perasaannya.

"Siapa cewek yang tadi?" tanya Yzak pelan-pelan sambil memicingkan matanya, menatap serius ke arah Rusty. Ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu terlihat tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa dia.

"Hm?" Rusty nampak berpikir. "Oh! Whang-phadi!"("Oh! Yang tadi!") Pemuda itu nampak kesulitan berbicara akibat mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan. "Kwenwapha?"("Kenapa?") tanya Rusty sedikit curiga. Tapi ia tidak begitu ambil pusing juga karena Yzak tetap diam tidak memberikan alasan. Rusty merasa bahwa Yzak tidak mungkin macam-macam juga dengan gadis tadi.

 _Glek!_ Pemuda berambut oranye itu menelan sandwichnya dengan cepat, lalu segera menjawab pertanyaan Yzak, "namanya Shiho Hahnenfuss, teman sekelasku."

 _Oh, Shiho..._

Bayangan pertemuan pertama mereka kembali muncul di benak Yzak. Tanpa ia sadari, sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat Rusty heran dan menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi dengan otak cowok pemarah di hadapannya ini.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah Yzak mengetahui nama seorang siswi Voltaire High yang memberinya sebuah kelopak sakura di hari pertama masuk sekolah, entah kenapa takdir menjadi mempermainkannya. Masih dalam keadaan perasaan yang serba disangkal terhadap Shiho –Ha-sesuatu, (Yzak lupa nama keluarga gadis itu, sedangkan ia merasa harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menanyakan kembali namanya kepada Rusty. Setidaknya, ia sudah tahu namanya, nama belakangnya tidaklah begitu penting baginya) tanpa disadari, ia terus-terusan bertemu dengan si _brunette._ Entah itu di koridor, di depan gerbang sekolah, di kantin, perpustakaan, lapangan basket, dan lain sebagainya. Bukan tidak merasa beruntung atau apa, tapi pemuda berambut silver itu selalu mengalihkan pandangannya berpura-pura tidak pernah bertemu dengannya saat berjalan secara berseberangan. Toh, Shiho juga demikian, atau gadis itu memang lupa pada Yzak, karena setiap kali mereka berjalan dengan berlawanan arah, lalu bertatap muka, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kepadanya. Kadang Yzak juga menemukannya, tapi Shiho tidak tahu karena ia melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di minggu keempat tahun ajaran baru. Siswa-siswi junior Voltaire High mulai sibuk memikirkan klub apa yang harus mereka masuki untuk tambahan nilai ekstrakulikuler sekolah. Dan dari sekian banyak klub yang ada, tak satupun yang membuat Yzak tertarik. Sudah banyak para senior yang mengajaknya bergabung untuk memasuki klub basket, musik, lalu banyak yang lainnya, dan yang terakhir adalah klub sains. Tidak heran jika ia banyak diminati klub-klub itu, karena mereka sudah mendengar bagaimana kinerja bagus seorang junior dengan peringkat pertama ujian masuk Voltaire High itu. Bahkan sewaktu SMP Yzak dapat membawa klub basketnya memenangi kejuaraan nasional karena kepemimpinannya, meski kebanyakan ia harus membentak-bentak anggotanya agar bisa mengikuti apa yang ia inginkan. Dan sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan kegiatan klub apapun, namun bagaimana pun juga ia dipaksa untuk memilih!

 _Oh, Haumea..._

Dan kini, ia berakhir di ruangan penuh dengan orang-orang yang nampak aneh karena ke- _nerdy-_ an mereka. Klub sains. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, tidak ada yang lebih santai dari klub orang-orang pintar ini. Dengan jadwal yang tidak terlalu padat, karena ia bisa membolos kapan saja, dan klub sains hanya butuh otak tidak butuh tenaga, sepertinya dia mulai ingin belajar memanajemen amarahnya sendiri.

Lalu Kuzzey ketua klub yang sepertinya takut dengan apapun karena ia bertampang pengecut, bahkan jika ia ingin dalam sebulan saja Yzak dapat mengambil posisinya. Oh, bahkan pada 15 menit pertama ia sudah menyalahkan sistem keanggotan dengan temperamentalnya yang terkenal itu. Tapi itu semua baginya masih biasa saja sampai Yzak tahu bahwa Shiho juga mengambil klub yang sama dengannya.

Ia pura-pura tak peduli.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Shiho dengan pelan. Mata _violet-_ nya terlihat sungkan saat ia memasuki ruangan khusus klub yang juga dimasukki oleh Yzak. Apalagi belasan pasang mata langsung membidik ke arahnya.

"H-harusnya kau tau kalau klub kita sudah dimulai dari satu jam yang tadi." Kuzzey meski dengan kegagapannya ia mencoba bertampang galak, karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang senior di klub sains, terlebih ia merupakan ketua klub.

Tapi gagal.

"Apa salahnya jika dia datang terlambat, bukankah kau sendiri tadi tiga menit tidak tepat waktu? Jika seorang pemimpin saja tidak becus memberi contoh apa arti tepat waktu sendiri, jangan salahkan bawahanmu jika mereka bahkan lebih parah darimu. Apa kau tidak pernah tahu apa arti kiasan guru kencing berdiri, murid kencing berlari, hah!?" sergah Yzak pada Kuzzey yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan keringat dingin akibat tekanan batin yang Yzak berikan.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Yzak itu semakin ketakutan, otomatis karena tidak berani melawan Yzak ia langsung mempersilakan Shiho duduk yang _kebetulan_ satu-satunya bangku kosong berada di sebelah Yzak yang duduk dipojok ruangan. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya semenjak ia masuk pertama kali di ruang klub sains, kecuali Shiho yang mau tidak mau harus mengambil tempat duduk itu saat ini.

"Haruskah aku berterima kasih kepadamu?" tanya Shiho saat ia menduduki bangkunya.

Termakan ego tinggi dan otaknya yang menginginkan agar ia tetap menjaga imej _,_ Yzak menjawab singkat, "Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Shiho mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian ia mengalihkan kepada pandangannya kepada Kuzzey yang berbicara semacam tentang olimpiade sains semester depan. "Dasar, ternyata benar Yzak Joule sombong sekali," ucap gadis bermata _violet_ itu dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan pemuda di sampingnya yang terkaget karena Shiho mengetahui namanya.

Punggung Yzak menegak, tangan yang tadinya bersendekap, kini salah satunya terangkat dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung kepada gadis berambut coklat panjang itu. "Kau tahu namaku?" Yzak benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Kini giliran Shiho yang heran kepada Yzak. Memangnya ia salah jika tahu nama Yzak Joule? Shiho pun melirik dengan pandangan aneh ke arah pemuda berambut silver di sampingnya. "Siapa yang tidak tahu nama siswa peraih ujian masuk peringkat pertama di sekolah ini?"

Yzak nampak diam terpana untuk sesaat. Ia mengolah jawaban Shiho dengan serius. "Oh," dan hanya itulah yang akhirnya bisa Yzak katakan sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, Yzak berdeham. "Jadi ... apa motivasi tukang tidur sepertimu ikut klub sains?"

Dan menit berikutnya tanpa siapapun sadari, termasuk Yzak dan Shiho sendiri, di ruangan klub sains itulah, saat Kuzzey dan anggota pengurus klub berceramah tentang visi misi klub sains selanjutnya, penerus tunggal Joule bersama dengan gadis Hahnenfuss sedang terlihat obrolan kasual dengan beberapa olokan akrab keluar dari mulut mereka. _Duh,_ mimpi apa Yzak Joule bisa ngobrol dekat dengan seorang gadis?

* * *

Hai halo, dengan saya lagi si siput lelet :P. Lagi ubek-ubek folder lama nemu kumpulan drabble yang udah ditulis beberapa chapter tapi baru kepublish di ffn 1 chapter doank. Hancur banget, makanya ditulis ulang dengan niatan kali ini kumpulan oneshot ajah, biar bebas tak terikat /apasih. Tapi masih jadi satu keutuhan cerita, paling timelinenya aja yg lompat-lompat (kebiasaan) tergantung mood juga, dan wb tidaknya.

Pairnya YzakShiho, saya udah tergila-gila sama pairing ini sejak dulu sampai lupa siapa sebenernya otp saya di fandom ini /dor. Iya feel saya sama asucaga kayaknya agak tergerus (tolong :'))

Oh ya sakura bentuk hati itu terinspirasi dari film apa lupa, kalau ga salah yang jadi pemain utamanya haruma miura :'D maafkan...

Disudahi dulu sepertinya. Terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan waktunya buat baca ataupun review.

Salam.

april.


End file.
